I Want What They Have
by midevilrobot
Summary: Iawen, eldest of three sisters, and the daughter of Elrond. She has a longing for rich adventure, and what she got was an arranged marriage to Thranduil, the Greenwood King. Her sarcasm and his superior demeanor do not fit together. How will she manage to keep a level relationship, while keeping a deep secret hidden? ***THRANDUIL x OC*** Some parts are AU***WILL BE RE-WRITTEN***
1. Regina

**1. This story is set way before LOTR. This is set before Legolas is born *hint hint***

**2. I will do all of the changes and extreme editing after I completely finish this story. **

**3. Yes, I would like your opinions on this! **

**4. Most Sindarin translations are at the end.**

**5. Most of the chapter names are in Latin, I will have the translation of them along with the Sindarin translations :)**

**6. Name translations will be on the last chapter I post, if I tell you now it will give some things away. **

* * *

Pain erupted in my side.  
_'How could I have missed that?'_ I thought as I knelt over and grabbed my stomach. My heart was thumping out of my chest and it was becoming harder to breathe. I was trying to stay on my wobbling knees as the thick blood spilled onto my hand. I fell to the floor, my desperate, darting eyes looking for signs of an Elf. My sight was becoming blurry and I hadn't seen or heard any indication of anyone except for the grunts and yells of the orcs. I looked down and saw a pool of crimson surrounding my body. I tried to unlatched the hooks on my coat to get closer to the wound but I was too weak; my fingers fumbled. The pain was consuming my brain; I couldn't think straight. Where am I? Why am I here? How did this happen?

I couldn't see anymore and my hand fell from my stomach. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, mixing with the sweat and blood that tarnished my face. That's when I heard it, the loud thumping of boots, they stopped in front of me. I heard the dark and demented laughter of an orc; my hopes of being saved vanished. More pain exploded in my side; it was excruciating. I screamed as he continued to laugh. The orc pressed his boot harder into my open wound. I couldn't take this. '_Just die, it will all go away,'_ I thought, _'just die, die, it will go away. Yes, that's it, fall asleep…'_ My eyes were flickering; the pain wasn't stopping anytime soon. _'Yes… That's it fall asleep…'_ My heart rate slowed as the throbbing in my side worsened. _'Just close your eyes and it will go away… it's so simple...'_

Then, it stopped. The pain was gone. Everything was gone.

* * *

Regina

"These are my three daughters, Pegneth, the youngest,"

He gestured toward a cheerful faced girl with a round face, freckles, and golden curly locks. She smiled up at me and flushed red, I bowed my head.

"Arwen, the midmost daughter,"

He then directed towards a very beautiful young lady with brown wavy hair, fair skin, blue eyes, and tinted red lips, she smiled very politely at me, and I lightly bowed my head as always.

"And the eldest, Iawen."

He gestured to a young woman with her dark brown hair in a long braid that trailed down her back. She had emerald eyes, she had fair skin, just like Arwen. She was wearing very modest clothing that was unlike the dresses her other sisters wore. Then there was something quite peculiar, even though the collar was very high on her dress, she wore black fabric around her mouth and nose, which covered up the whole lower half of her face; she was covered completely. No skin showed accept the top of her face. I had never seen a lady wear something so strange. Why the need to cover her face? Is she that unattractive? She can't be, she is the eldest daughter of Lord Elrond.

She gave me a strange look and bowed her head; I ignored her look and bowed my head.

Elrond looked at his daughters,

"I will see you three at dinner," all three of them bowed their heads. I looked in the distance and saw the youngest girl link arms with the eldest, while Arwen stood off to the side as they walked away, The obnoxious laughter of Pegneth was very audible. Elrond gestured me to follow him as he walked.

"I want you to marry one of my daughters, " He waited for my response, but I stayed silent, "and since Pegneth is too young, you can not marry her,"

I was getting hopeful. If I was to marry someone, Arwen seems like she would do fine, she would be a true wife, I did not want someone complicated.

"Arwen is the most beautiful in Rivendell, but she has much to learn. Though it may not look as though she is not childish, she is as ignorant as Pegneth."

We stopped walking, we had entered a beautifully elegant room with many shelves of books, there were rows, and rows of them. It was a very open room, like most rooms in Rivendell, this one had a balcony that looked over the elegant scenery. He walked over to the railing with his hands behind his back.

"It is best that Iawen is married off to you, King Thranduil."

He looked back at me with an aged face. I continued to hold the same straight face as I always have. I turned around for a moment and thought, 'If you marry, it will look better for Greenwood. Then again do you need a pesky female following you around, bothering you with her 'needs'? No. But, then again It will make an impact on how individuals see my kingdom…'

I turned back around,

"I agree to this marriage,"

Elrond put up his hand,

"No, I want her to be married to you through time, I will not force her to marry you, I know you do not want to be married either. She shall become queen, and that will take place, but marriage is delicate."

I thought for a moment, Yes marriage is much different, and I see that Elrond is protective of her…

"My decision has not changed, and I will not force her into anything. I have no interest in marriage. I assume you have told her already."

"I have, and she has agreed as well. I thought that this was best for her, she has always wanted to be free, go other places, I see it in her eyes, but I worry about her. I want her to be under the protection of another."

He walked away from the railing and looked more directly at me,

"Please excuse her dressing, she was born being sensitive to light," I bowed my head in response, my serious face concealing my curiosity. I hid my smirk, Surely Lord Elrond would be able to cure that…

"Iawen, please come and speak with us, no need to hide."

* * *

**Latin:**

**Regina = Queen/ The Queen**


	2. Cor

Cor

I huffed and closed my book. I'm tired of reading the same old books, the same adventures, the same plot, all without end! But what bothered me most was how those people were able to go on adventures and I am stuck here reading them! I want so badly to bother my father with my dreams, but it would do nothing. He knows I want to go places and yet he is sending me off to Greenwood. The king there is known to be ruthless and rough. I didn't tell Ada that I didn't want to move to Greenwood and become Queen, instead I went along with his request. I am just happy he didn't make me marry Thranduil, then I would have surely disagreed. *Marriage is… delicate. But I do realize that Thranduil may want to be married eventually if I am to be Queen, and I will have to refuse.

I sighed and threw my book down on the daybed. Ada is leaving tomorrow, early, before I leave to Greenwood… I will miss him, but I'll miss Arwen the most. I love her, she is always happy, no matter what. Pegneth is different, I love her because she's my sister, but she is whiny and wants everything her way; she always complains. I do love her just the same. I chuckled, I'll miss Rivendell, but I want an adventure. In a sense I look forward to moving away… I also havent seen my brothers Elladan and Elrohir in a while either, I am beginning to miss them a lot. They are always off somewhere fighting in far off places. I wish I had the freedom they had.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone walk into the library. Lord Thranduil and Ada came in talking softly. I rushed behind a shelf of books and listened.

I heard their entire conversation, the only new information I learned was that Thranduil is very boring. I wanted them to leave, and the conversation seemed to be coming to an end…

"Iawen, please come and speak with us, no need to hide."

My stomach lurched. 'Just my luck,' I thought as I slowly moved out behind the row of books. I suddenly became hyper aware of all my movements as I walked into the light and saw two pairs of eyes staring at me. I looked up at my father and then Thranduil. It suddenly became very hot under my many layers of clothing. He was very handsome, I had to admit, but I felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Hello *Ada,"

I moved closer to my father, not making it obvious that I was worried,

"King Thranduil." I bowed my head once more, but he didn't do the same.

"Did you learn anything new by listening in on the conversation?"

He looked at me with the same aged and serious face he always has. I suddenly felt embarrassed that I listened in, I shamed my father.

I was just about to speak when I was interrupted,

"Lord Elrond, I had thought you said that Iawen was the eldest... She does not seem to be acting her designated age." He calmly said as he looked at me with defiance.

I ignored what he said,

"No, Adar, I did not learn anything."

I said this just as calmly. I realized how hard it would be to live in the walls of The Woodland Realm with Thranduil.

I ate my dinner before anyone else, I always do this because of what I have to wear around my face. Later, when I was called to join dinner with the others, Thranduil noticed how I wasn't eating anything and he kept giving me sideways glances, but they were easily ignored. I was surprised that he didn't confront me in the hall and question me, but then again, I didn't care.

I woke up to the sound of song birds chirping outside, the light morning sun hitting my face and warming my bed. I sat up and looked out the balcony, 'I should go somewhere with Arwen today,'I thought. 'Wait, Ada is leaving early for business today! I might miss him!' I lept out of bed, threw on my robes and flew out of my room. I was trying to run and get dressed at the same time. Well, more like hopping than running: 'right sock, left sock, right boot, left-'

"Ah-!"

I had ran into someone,

"Oh! I am so sorry-"

I looked up, and Thranduil was looking back at me,

"Oh," I straightened up, "very sorry my King, please excuse me," I stumbled off.

I ran out the doors and caught my father just as he was leaving. He got down from the horse and I hugged him tightly.

"I will miss you Ada."

He gave me a light smile,

" I will miss you more, and I wish you luck with your new home."

I released my grip from him; I stood as I watched him leave on horseback with the others.

* * *

**Latin:**

**Cor = Heart/The Heart**

**Sindarin:**

**Adar/Ada = Father/Dad**

**Other:**

***For those of you who are confused about the marriage situation: Marriage, in the elven world is different. Ultimately, sex is marriage and it is a physical relationship, not a ceremony.**  



	3. Silva in Tenebra

Silva in Tenebra

After attempting to find Arwen, I spent the rest of the morning with Pegneth. We had gone into the forest and I helped her practice with a bow and sword… I laughed at the thought, she has trouble holding the quiver straight. I remember when I was that young; it was definitely more fun than being an adult.

'It is almost noon, I should head off to find Thranduil,' I thought as I folded over my bag that held next to nothing for the trip. Thranduil should be happy about that.

I walked out the door and saw him standing at the start of the woods with two horses by his side, I walked over and climbed onto mine with struggle.

"You should have asked for help,"

I hesitated, not expecting him to speak to me,

"I can usually get on…"

I lied. I am still not used to getting on horses, they are extremely uncomfortable.

"You are late,"

He said in a bored tone after he had mounted his horse.

I just looked at him for a moment. 'I dont want to be in this situation either,' I thought bitterly. Besides his aggravating commentary, he was very attractive. I hated admitting this as I took in his straight blonde hair, blue eyes, sun kissed skin, and strong jaw.

"My King, but surely you realize that not everyone is as perfect as you,"

I said in response to his remark; My voice was dripping with sweet sarcasm.

I had involuntarily decided that I would do my best to not be a willing 'servant' the whole time I was with him.

We started of the journey at a slow pace, but as the sun started to set Thranduil had gone into a faster speed,

"If we want to be there in a weeks time, we will have to move quicker,"

He yelled this to me because of the distance between us.

The long journey was more than unpleasant, we were rained on multiple times, and the horses were extremely uncomfortable. At night we would set up camp, but I rarely saw Thranduil. Once he got off his horse he would go somewhere else. I tried to wait until he came back so I could sleep, but if he did come back, it was in the early hours of the morning. I always got worried that he might not come back, but he was always there when I woke up in the morning.

It had been a week and I was getting antsy.

"How much further to Greenwood?"

I yelled as I tried to look at him and guide the speeding horse at the same time; The whole situation was very awkward.

He ignored me and looked ahead. At first I was confused, but then I looked forward as well and I realized that Greenwood was clearly visible and we only had about a minute until we reached the entrance.

When we got there, the forest looked just as I had imagined it: dark.

"The horses need to go free, the forest will confuse them." Thranduil said.

I turned my head towards him,

"Oh, yes of course."

I got off my horse and patted it,

"She knows her way home…_Drego!_"

And they were off.

I turned back around to face the forest. It was very tall, I had to tilt my head completely up to look at it fully; It was very intimidating.

I didn't even notice that Thranduil had already started entering the forest

"Wait up!" I called after him.

I had heard many stories of Greenwood and how it's slowly losing it's beauty. I also heard of the secrets it held: the dark depths of the unforgiving forest, the monsters that lurked in the shadows, creatures that hid from light.

Because of the new changes, I had recently thought Greenwood was a glum and rundown forest; I had been foolish.

It was the most elegant forest I had ever seen. The trees were twisted in odd shapes and angles, and they hung over the forest floor like a protective barrier. The trunks were a beautiful light brown that contrasted perfectly with the dark stone walkway. The leaves spotted the ground like freshly fallen snow; the red and orange brought color to the earthly tones. The air was cool under the shade of the trees, but their was something I couldn't quite put my finger on… There was a distinctive aura that impulsed me to run off the path and find mischief; like there was something out in the forest, longing to be found. I wanted so badly to go look for it. Why would anyone care if I just… ran off?

"Iawen!" Thranduil yelled.

I took in a sharp intake of breath. I didn't realise I had stopped walking; Thranduil was way ahead of me. I jogged forward to catch up, my breathing was labored by the time I met up with him. 'Damn, This cover is hard to breath through!' I thought as I fiddled with it.

He looked at me as I struggled with my mask.

"Just take that off." He instructed me.

I cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked through the fabric,

"Thats not something you should say to a lady you've only just met."

He tilted his head,

"You shouldn't be ignoring Kings orders."

He turned around and continued to walk.

A few minutes passed and I was still observing my surroundings. Once again my thoughts were interrupted,

"I understand that you agreed on this marriage, correct?"

"No,"

I blushed and raised my voice,

"We are not getting married, I am becoming Queen. Don't you think thats just a little different?"

At this he turned completely around and glued his blue eyes to my face,

"You are just full of wit aren't you?"

"Yes." I tried to add sarcasm in.

"Your father, Lord Elrond, told me his eldest daughter was to become Queen, not his youngest."

"I am the -" I interrupted.

"And don't you think,"

He carried on,

"That it's a great disadvantage to me when there is a Queen of Greenwood who isnt my wife?"

His cold blue eyes bore into my warm green ones.

When I didn't respond, he turned and continued walking. I huffed and followed behind him. I made sure to leave a good amount of space between us. 'Oh, now I'm really not marrying you,' I thought to myself.

Just then I heard a rustling coming from the trees next to me. Thranduil hadn't seemed to notice this. I looked forward and tried to ignore the sounds. Then it happened again, but it was closer this time. My eyes were darting around for any sign of attack. The rustling got closer and closer, until it seemed like it was right next to me.

"Thran-!"

I started to yell but then the rustling stopped,

"-duil..." I breathed out as I looked at my surroundings questioningly; I relaxed and continued to walk.

That's when it happened, something screeched. I whipped around to come face to face with a giant spider; hissing and spitting. It lunged at me and I easily moved out of the way. 'How is Thranduil not hearing this?' I retracted my dagger from my sleeve when it shot at me with its pincers. I slid under it to confuse it and then broke it's the back leg. Another shriek was let out. As it turned to face me, I turned, and in one fluid movement I stabbed it. I knew it was dead, because _I_ stabbed it.

* * *

She is an infuriating child, not wanting to look at the truth. It did bother me that she was becoming Queen, but not my wife. I didnt want to marry her, but she shouldn't have the authority of Queen unless she is my wife. Though, I am curious as to why she wears that silly mask to cover her mouth. It didn't seem right, If she was sensitive to the light because of a skin disease, Lord Elrond would be able to cure it. Whatever her charade is, needs to stop. She has done nothing but laugh in the face of my authority since I've met her. Why didn't Elrond offer me to marry Arwen? She didn't seem at all childish, contrary to how he described her. Perhaps I am just being ignorant. My train of thought was disturbed when a high shriek filled the silence. I jerked my body around and I was surprised to see Iawen fighting a spider. As I watched I noticed how much agility she had. She seemed like a completely different person; she was completely concentrated.

I continued to watch the scene unravel as she continued to block the enemies strikes. I was even more impressed when she slid under it and broke its leg with her dull dagger. Then I realized that I wasn't helping her at all, 'She doesn't deserve help,' I thought bitterly. Once she killed it, she looked in my direction; her eyebrows furrowed. I could understand how it could be irritating to see me standing here watching her, but she could have tried to yell at me for help.

She put her dagger away and walked towards me; still angry. I turned around and continued to walk before she said anything.

* * *

**Latin:**

**Silva in Tenebra = Forest in Darkness**

**Sindarin:**

**Drego! = Flee!**


	4. The Woodland Realm

**Give me your opinion on the characters personalities!**

* * *

The Woodland Realm

I didn't really mind that I didn't get help with killing the spider, it was just frustrating to see him there watching me. We once again started the trek to the Palace; I was beginning to wonder if there even was one. It was starting to get noticeably dark, and I didn't want to see how the forest looked at night. I began to walk quicker and I went in front of Thranduil,

"I would prefer it if you would walk behind me."

" Don't worry, I can protect myself."

"Yes, I am sure that butter knife will suffice."

I laughed and looked over my shoulder

"Well, you're no much help either."

"We are here."

"Hm-?"

I jerked my head forward. The entrance looked just as extravagant as the forest, just as beautiful. If the entrance looked this detailed, surely the inside must be even more elegant. He walked in front of me as I slowed down my pace to look at the detailing. When I saw that he wasn't slowing down, I hurried up. As the huge doors opened, my jaw dropped; It was the most divine thing I had ever seen, the palace must have surely been made for Gods. The forest was miniscule compared to this, the ceilings must have touched the sky. A stream run under the bridge, and there were staircases twisting up huge columns. It was just as dramatic as the King who lived here. It also shared the same aura as the forest, the aura that encouraged my already extreme curiosity.

I followed him over the bridge and through a hallway. Many elves bowed at him, but once he passed they gave me strange looks. He stopped and talked quietly in Sindarin to a guard. I would have been paying attention, but I was still looking around, marveling at the size of the Palace. After a minute of talking, the guard came over as Thranduil kept on walking,

"I am busy and have to get back to work, the guard will show you to your rooms."

Thranduil said without looking at me and walked off; I sighed.

"This way, please, Miss."

The guard gestured for me to follow him. I smiled at him so it wouldnt seem that I was as serious as Thranduil.

We walked up many flights of stairs that wound up. It seemed like it had been days when we finally got to a main hallway. The hallway was just as elegantly crafted as the entrance hall, but it seemed more open. A soft natural glow filled the hall; it was very welcoming. The guard continued to guide me down the long hall. We eventually stopped in front of two doors.

"These will be your rooms,"

He opened the doors,

"The King has told me to tell you to stay in your rooms, and to not leave unless instructed."

'I'm not a pet,' I thought.

"Thank you." I smiled, though I was irritated with that order.

I watched as the guard left and walked down the long hallway. I walked through the big doors and closed them behind me. I turned around to face my room; It was very big, but it was very quaint and not as radiant as the rest of the Palace. It had a huge balcony equipped with light colored curtains. The bed was extremely big and plush looking. The whole room seemed to be very natural looking. All the furniture was made of dark wood. There were two other rooms attached to the bedroom: a closet and a washroom. I first went into the walk in closet, it was very large, but I assumed it was also for changing outfits. The washroom was very clean looking and everything was made of white marble, the bath was also extensively big. I went back into the bedroom and looked at it once more. I looked over at the polished wooden desk and decided to write a note to my sisters. In the note it explained how serious Thranduil was, and how he neglected to help me kill a spider. It also described in detail the forest and the Palace. Then I talked about the more boring things, like the ride here. At the end I told them how I missed them. It was all very sentimental, but I didn't want Pegneth getting mad. When I finished, it was extremely late, but I still wanted to send the letter as soon as possible. 'They must have a messenger... I need to go look for them...but Thranduil told me to stay in my rooms.' I smirked, 'No, the guard told me to stay in my rooms, not Thranduil,' I took my letter and happily exited the room. I walked through the hallway, down the winding stairs, into the main hall, over the bridge, and to the front doors. I eventually found a messenger near the entrance, but it took longer than expected. I took a little longer on my way back to admire the area completely. Even though I was very cautious I still managed run into Thranduil. He was talking to three other elves; he looked distracted. I tried to look for any sign of escape, but there were no other doors in the hallway. I guess my worried expression caught the attention of the other elves. They looked this way and that triggered Thranduil to look at me as well. I cursed my luck. When he saw me, he tilted his head to the side and gave me a stiff smile that told me that I was in hot water. He quickly turned back to the elves and dismissed them. When they were gone he made his way over to me,

"I instructed you to stay in your rooms."

He raised his eyebrows and looked down at me.

"No, your guard told me to stay in my rooms. If it was really important for me to stay in my rooms, you could have told me. In the mean time, it would make this whole situation easier if you would refrain from treating me as your pet."

I knew that I shouldn't be being so defiant to him, but sometimes I'm an idiot.

"You are a child,"

He said still looking down at me,

"You were instructed to stay in your rooms because I knew you would get in the way. When the elves in my Palace see a strange woman wandering around, they will become skeptical. Your new Queen ship isn't supposed to be announced until we are married." He said "married" with disgust, like he was talking about black speech.

I looked at him directly,

" We are not getting married, ever. You might as well announce my Queen ship now."

"Your choice." He said and walked away before I could make a dramatic exit.

I ]went quickly to my rooms, and laid on my bed.

How could men be so infuriating? They feel like they need to be in control of everything. They should feel lucky that they have the right to do whatever pleases them. They are the ones who get to go on wondrous adventures in books, not the women. The women are the ones captured and then saved by the 'knight in shining armor'. I want to be the one going on the adventures, not the one being saved, but I can't just go and fight dragons, or go on journeys.

I want what they have. I want their freedom.

I sighed as I remembered how late it was. I got off the bed and walked into the closet. I shedded my clothes and tried to find appropriate nightwear. Once I found something, I took out my braid; My dark hair flowed over my shoulders and down my back like water. I went into the washroom and looked in the mirror. I rarely looked in the mirror, it just brought back memories I would prefer to forget. My eyebrows furrowed as I took of my mask,

'_Disgusting_,' I thought and turned away,

'I will never be able to forget, no matter how long I live.'


	5. Complications

**The chapter title applies to my feelings on this chapter, not just how the elves feel. **

**Writing most of this in Thranduils POV was hard. Giving him a personality is very weird. Help me out!**

**Also, her mask does NOT cover up her entire face, or her hair. Think of the coverage a doctors mask has... and that is about the only part the fabric covers her face. Just her nose and mouth area. NOT A PLAGUE DOCTORS MASK EITHER. I know when I explain things, it can be ****confusing. ****  
**

* * *

Complications

'Its been two weeks since the trip back to Greenwood,' I thought as I sat cross legged on my throne and drank from a cup filled with red wine. While I drank, I watched the water in the stream that went through the Palace.

Some days, I would much prefer to be the water in a brook than be a King; like today. I took another sip of wine as I contemplated recent events: Spiders are slowly moving into Greenwood, along with numerous other creatures, and I have no idea why they are coming down in such large numbers. We continue to kill them, and yet they still come down from the North Mountains.

I looked down at the goblet and realized that it was empty, I picked up the bottle and filled the cup up to the brim; It was now my eighth drink.

Greenwood is slowly being recognized as a murk and gloomy place, 'Might as well call it Mirkwood,' I thought spitefully.

My father would be greatly ashamed if he knew that his son was having trouble keeping simple creatures out of his forest, but it's foolish to think that since he has been dead for years.

I continued to drink from by goblet in great swigs; the bottle soon became empty. Sleep seemed to be catching up to me; I surrendered to the tiredness that seemed to be nagging at my brain. I got up from my throne and walked in a slow pace up to my rooms.

On the way there, my thoughts went to Iawen, which made my mood worse. She needs to understand that I would prefer not to be married, she thinks she is the only one.

I have never met someone with so much defiance towards me, everyone usually acts scared of me. They never act normal around me: always apologizing, a lot of bowing, and making extra caution of what they say. Iawen is probably the rudest elleth I have ever met, but she gives me the satisfaction that she is acting like her normal witty self. This does not mean I like her more, I would prefer it if she wasn't so sarcastic.

I entered the hall which my rooms were in and I walked up to my doors. Before I entered I stared at Iawens door, expecting her to come out of her room at any second; I had no idea what I was doing. I gave a tired sigh, turned back around and went into my rooms.

I walked over to my desk and sat down. I tried to write letters to different tribes asking for their assistance with handling the creatures without sounding like I was begging. My writing was blotchy and there were many grammar mistakes; I gave up. I stood up and pinched the bridge of my nose, 'I need to sleep,' I thought as I went up the winding stairs and into my bedroom. I took off my crown and put it on the nightstand. I tried to get on the bed gracefully, but my attempt failed.

I woke up groggy and still wearing the same robes as the day before. I got ready for the day and exited my rooms.

Iawen was leaving just as I was; I did my best to ignore her and keep walking.

"Good morning to you, too."She said with a cocked eyebrow.

I wasnt going to say 'good morning' back so I just looked at her with raised eyebrows.

She gave me an exasperated sigh,

"I heard you coming back late last night, I didn't realize you actually slept."

I could see her grin under her mask.

"Might I ask what you were doing up so late last night? Were you waiting for me just so you could bother me today, perhaps?" I asked

"No, no, I was up all night crying myself to sleep over what you said to me in the forest."She batted her eyelashes dramatically.

I ignored her attempt at sarcasm.

"You weren't drinking were you?" She asked.

"Certainly not"

"I think you mean certainly _yes_."

"Leave." I commanded.

"You're saying that because I'm right." Her grin became extremely obvious.

"I am the King, I can use it whenever I feel suitable. Stop ignoring my orders."

"Ah, but I'm the Queen and-"

"You become Queen when we are married. You said yourself you had no interest in being married, which is denying Queenship."

"What, do you actually want to be married to me?" Her sarcastic tone had vanished.

"You have to realize that I have no interest in being married to anyone, but there are pros to marriage that I will not share with you at the moment, it will lead to useless bickering."

She looked down,

"I will take my leave then."

"You still need to stay in your rooms." I said.

"I'm going to the forest!" She yelled back agitated.

All we have been doing is bickering every time we try and talk, and I know that it is partly my fault; my personality is not the most compatible. I would like to tell her why I think marriage is an option, but I fear she will think that I am trying to advance on her, which is not even close to my intention.

I went down to the cellar to drink more wine, though I was procrastinating work. What I had gotten myself into was a mess, I should have declined Lord Elrond's offer completely. Iawen is distracting me from the real problem at hand. The real problem being the mess that Greenwood is becoming. Individuals think Greenwood is becoming twisted, which is not at all how it used to be depicted. The infestations started just recently, but we should have a solution by now. If I were to marry the daughter of a neighboring Elven tribe, the people of Middle-Earth would pay attention the the marriage, not the growing problem at hand. But I don't want either, I haven't been married since I was still prince, and even then it was arranged by my father. I sighed as I discarded the empty wine bottle.

* * *

_Thunk_

My arrow hit directly in the middle of a tree; I always shot arrows when I was trying to think. I lowered my mask so I could breathe better. I had come up with numerous reasons why it would be helpful to Thranduil to be married, but only one theory made the most sense.

_Thunk_

I realize that strange things have been happening in Greenwood lately, which has triggered strange rumors… Thranduil has probably been stressing out about that the most. So why would marriage help?

_Thunk_

Maybe... it would make him feel better…? I made a disgusted face. No, no Thranduil doesn't seem like that sort of ellon.

Thunk

Another direct hit. The reason had to be completely obvious, something I would think of… I stopped shooting and put a hand on my sweaty face. If rumors were starting concerning the forest, he wouldn't want that to happen. So… he would need to distract people…. with a distraction…. with a… MARRIAGE. I turned around to face a tree and shot another arrow.

_Thunk_

Yes! How could I not have thought of that? He needs me as a distraction! Well, not exactly me, but he wants to use marriage to distract people from the murkiness of Greenwood. I can see how he thought I would take that the wrong way, and I probably would have started yelling at him if he did tell me that. I sat down on the leaves that were littering the ground. Now I'm really conflicted. I really dont want to be married, but I want to help Thranduil. I dont…. love him. I have no interest in being married to someone I don't love. And he doesn't want marriage either… so maybe theres another way I could help him. I could try and find out why their are strange creatures coming into Greenwood, or I could put in my effort in killing them off. But thats not really a distraction. I sighed and got up from my position. I was going to find him and talk to him about our current situation. I lifted the fabric over my mouth again and started walking.

I entered the Palace and started to look for him. I looked in all the obvious places, like the throne room, his study, everything. I then started to ask the guards and passing elves; they didn't seem to know either. 'Where would a King under stress go to?' I thought. Well, there were a lot of places, like the forest, but I was just there and I would have heard him. A forest is where I would go, and I'm a woman, so where would a man go if he was under stress? Then I had an epiphany for the second time that day, 'The wine cellar.' Yes, he's an elf, so Im sure he had plentiful of wine.

I asked for directions to the cellar; I was still new to the palace. I raced down the steps two at a time; I'm sure I looked quite ridiculous. I knew I had gotten there when I could detect the faint smell of wine. I turned a corner and I was there.

I was almost shocked when I saw Thranduil actually drinking. Sometimes I forget that he actually does normal things.

He was sitting in crossed legged position, as he normally would on his throne. He didnt have his crown on which surprised me a bit. He was drinking out of a goblet and had empty bottles at his side. He continued to look straight ahead.

"Do you have white wine?" I asked stepping onto the landing.

"The third shelf."

I went over and selected a white wine that was made in Esgaroth, per usual.

Because Thranduil was facing out from the table, I took the precaution of sitting at the seat behind him at the table. I did this because I really wanted to drink, and to to that I would have to lower my mask. I decided to drink straight from the bottle instead of pouring it. I lowered the cover and took a swig of wine; the fruity taste spread out on my tongue and throughout my mouth.

I looked down at the empty bottles at his feet,

"How are you not tired yet?" I asked marveling.

"Practice." He said still looking ahead; I laughed.

Those were the only words we shared as we drank bottle after bottle until it was dinner. I had become extremely tired and decided to skip it.

I shoved my mask back onto my face, got up, and left groggily. Thranduil was still in the cellar when I left, and I had a feeling he knew that I wasn't wearing my mask, and I applaud him for not turning around. I also realized that he took a day off from being King just to drink.

'Men,'I thought and chuckled. I went into my room and fell onto my bed without changing. Eh, at least I got to bed early.

It wasn't until morning that I realized that I hadn't talked to Thranduil about the marriage situation. It took a great effort to get off the giant plush bed and get ready. I quickly changed, re-braided my hair and left my rooms. It was already late, so I didn't expect Thranduil to be leaving his room now. I walked until I entered the main hallway, I was lucky to see him walking in my direction,

"_Hîr vuin_!" I yelled out and caught his attention. I then walked up to him.

"_No_?" He asked and tilted his head.

"My lord, I wanted to talk you about the pledge, I have figured out what you didn't tell me yesterday."

He tilted his head,

"Go on."

"I know that you want to be married to distract people from the recent events concerning Greenwood."

He raised his eyebrows

"Yes, you are correct. I had thought you might have taken it in a way I did not mean."

"If you had told me I might have taken it the wrong way; I do understand, but, once again, I cannot be married. I still want to help in any way I am able."

"No. Stay out of danger."

I frowned

"Then how am I supposed to help?"

"You wont."

And with that, he was gone. I stood there for a moment, 'I offered him help and yet he refused,' I thought extremely dumbfounded. 'I had thought he wanted help, but once again I am wrong.'

* * *

**Sindarin:**

**Hîr vuin = My lord**

**No = Yes (I know, its confusing -_-)**


	6. Secret Memories

Secret Memories

I screamed and shot up in bed.

'Another nightmare,' I thought shakily as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

I have been plagued with nightmares for as long as I can remember. It is not a dream though, its a memory; a memory I desperately wanted to forget.

It was still dark out, but I couldn't seem to lull myself back to sleep. I got out of bed, changed and walked out into the forest. It was so beautiful out, I couldn't resist.

A breeze swept by picking up the earthly scent of Greenwood; I breathed in. Even though it had only been a short amount of time, Greenwood was slowly becoming my home.

I continued to walk as I sang a song my mother used to sing to me when I was young. I miss her, I hope she is happier where she is now.

I heard rustling and I hoped that it wasn't a spider again; It wasn't. As I kept walking, I saw it.

At first I didn't know what it was, but then I realized that it was an elk; It was absolutely beautiful. I put my mask down so I didn't confuse it and approached it slowly.

It stopped eating and looked up at me with its big black eyes. I took my gloves off and gently touched its nose.

When it didn't object, I went closer and began to pet it. I laughed when it grunted and moved closer to me. I looked up at the large antlers and admired them.

I had seen many elk before, but this had to be the largest one I had ever seen.

I was startled when I heard someone walking over; I quickly ducked behind a tree.

"I know you are there." Thranduil said in Elvish.

"I didn't realize it was you, my Lord. I thought you were an intruder"

I covered up my face and stepped out behind the tree,

"Is the elk yours?" I asked.

"Yes. I received him as a gift." He said looking at the elk.

"Hmm." I nodded and walked closer.

"You seem to have the habit of staying up into the early hours of the morning." I added

"Your outburst woke me." He said looking at me.

I felt extremely embarrassed. I had forgotten that my chambers where near his.

"I am truly sorry, but I am plagued with night terrors." I said turning red.

"I suspected as much."

I looked away, remembering the dream.

He noticed that I was shaken and walked over to me. I noticed how tall he was, and I thanked my above average height.

"I am curious to know what your dreams are about."

I tried to think of a lie I could tell him, but I was never good at lying.

"I-" I began still looking down.

He gently lifted my chin to look at him. I was doing my best to not look at him.

"I can't help but to think that you are keeping something hidden." he said still keeping my head in place. He didn't seem mad, but curious.

"No. Please stop this. It is not in your right to know." I said and released myself from his grasp.

"You're father left you in my care, I have all the right to know." He said.

"Stop!" I cried. "Please...stop." My hands were cold; I hated talking to him like this.

"I will...take my leave" I said slowly and bowed.

He didn't say anything as I left.

* * *

**So secretive... you will find out what all her secrets are soon... *evil grin***


	7. Lavanor

Lavanor

I always went into the courtyard in the morning, and since today was particularly nice, it would be a crime not to go outside.

I had attended one of many festivals the night before, and to my surprise, Iawen had attended also.

We haven't been exchanging in much conversation since her outburst in the forest a week ago.

I sat on a bench and began to read a book that I had grown a liking to. It was fictional, which I am not used to, but it was very decent.

I looked up for a moment and saw Iawen sitting nearby. I got up and walked over to her. She seemed to be daydreaming, something I noticed she does frequently.

I sat down next to her without saying anything.

She seemed strangely relaxed as I sat there studying her.

Then, I remembered the night in the forest

"Can you sing for me?" I asked still looking at her.

She turned towards me, eyes open wide,

"Oh, no my Lord. I do not sing." She gave me a nervous smile.

"Dont lie. I heard you sing in the woods."

"Then I feel bad for you." She chuckled.

My lip curled upwards at her wittiness,

"I would like to hear you sing." I said more directly.

She gave me an apprehensive look, and then looked forward.

She began to sing softly in Sindarin:

_Ngil cennin eriel vi_

_Menel aduial._

_Glingant sui mîr_

_Síliel mae._

_Ngil cennin firiel vi_

_Menel aduial._

_Dûr, dûr i fuin_

_Naenol mae._

_An i ú nathant_

_An i naun ului_

_A chuil, anann cuiannen_

_A meleth perónen._

She was very talented at singing, more than I would like to admit. She sang very softly, it was like water.

It could make any mans heart melt.

"My mother, Celebrian, used to sing to lull me to sleep when I was very young."

"That is a very sad song to be singing to a child." I said.

She smiled,

"I didnt pay much attention to what it meant, I was paying attention to how she sang it… it was always so beautiful." She looked down at her hands and sighed.

"You have your mother's green eyes." I said quietly.

She looked at me.

"And undying wit." I added.

She laughed and looked up at the sky again.

I stood up and looked down at her,

"I would like you to start taking my invitations to meals."

"You know I wont eat anything if I go." She retorted.

"Not going is ignoring my orders, and I have been very tolerant with you denying them."

"If I can't eat anything, then it shouldn't matter if I accompany you."

"You will do as I say, whether you like it or not." I said.

* * *

I was going to protest, but we were interrupted by a guard.

I started daydreaming as Thranduil and the guard were talking. It wasn't until the guard was walking away that I looked at the his face. He wasn't wearing as much armour as the other guards… In fact he looked quite familiar…

"Lavanor?" I got up from my seat and smiled at him.

Both Thranduil and Lavanor looked at me with confusion.

"Lavanor, its me, Iawen."

His eyes widened and he smiled as well.

"Iawen, my friend! How could I not have recognized you?" He walked over to me and hugged me.

"Its been so long. I did not realize that you were a guard at Greenwood." I said hugging him back. Thranduil was still looking at us.

Lavanor released me,

"Well, I am the Captain of the Guard."

"Why have I not seen you around the Palace?"

"I have been very busy. Im surprised I havent seen you around the Palace. What is your business here?" He asked.

"My father sent me here on business that I would love to share with you but… I cant."

"No worries, I understand."

I smiled, still dumbstruck that I found an old friend here.

We engaged in small talk for a while, but then he lead the conversation down a different path.

"I see youre still wearing… those." He observed me.

I looked scornfully at him,

"I am allowing you to say those things because you are my friend. But otherwise, please do not bring that up now."

"Its not healthy for a lady, Iawen. I am telling you this because I worry."

I kept my serious face.

He smiled,

"I will stop, but I want to invite you to a festival at some point." He said.

"There is a lot of them, and I'm usually not doing much." I said

"I'll see you around, then." He smiled and walked away.

I huffed and sat back down.

* * *

I walked back over to her,

"It seems as if everyone is concerned with what you wear." I said.

She glared at me.

"I have given you many dresses that I have not seen you wear." I added.

She got up to face me.

"They are very beautiful dresses, my Lord, but I cannot bring myself to wear them. Please understand."

"I see. You are very modest with your attire, but I cannot understand why." I moved closer to her, "I don't like it when people hide things from me."

She looked up at me with a pained expression.

"Both scars and skin illnesses can be cured by your father, including many elven healers." I went on, "Yet, you still lie to me."

She backed away and looked at the ground,

"Why are you so hard on me? You wouldn't understand the pain I ha-"

I grabbed her chin forcefully so she would look at me.

* * *

His grasp was rough and it was beginning to hurt.

I was doing my best to hold back tears that were threatening to spill.

"_Leithio nin._" I said through my teeth.

I tried to get him to let me go by tightening my grasp on the wrist that he was using to hold me, but to no avail.

"Do not speak to me of pain." He said in a low tone.

My eyes widened as a burn appeared that covered the whole side of his face.

It was a very brutal scar, it left the entire side of his face open, showing the muscle.

It was too much for my weak heart,

"No-" Tears spilled down my face.

I let go of his wrist and he released his hold on me; he continued to look down at me.

"I didn't know-" I said as I tried to hide my tears.

His scar had gone away, but I had no idea he was using a concealing spell for his burns.

"I knew you fought in the Battle of Dagorlad, but I didn't realize you carried a burn that severe." I said as I was trying to calm myself down.

* * *

It shocked me that she had started crying, she always seemed very tough, I forgot she was capable of it.

I felt a pang of guilt, but I foolishly ignored it.

" You are just a girl, you don't know pain. I should be the one talking to you of pain."

It wasn't until later that I realized that, that was one of the most foolish things I have ever said.

She looked up at me with a tear stained face and smiled weakly.

"Go on and get ready for the next meal." I said.

She bowed and left without a word.

* * *

**Sindarin:**

**Leithio nin = Release me **


	8. Pledge

**If you think Lavanor is a useless OC, get that out of your head... You will see... *attempt at dark laughter***

* * *

Pledge

"How are your sisters doing, Iawen? Good I assume?" Lavanor asked taking a swig of his wine.

We were talking at one of many feasts we had gone to in the past week, nearly every night we would stay up late drinking.

"Oh, yes. They are well. Arwen still talks about how she misses your company. And you know Pegneth, she will always have a liking to you."

He laughed,

"Well, I miss both of them just as much. Tell them I said that, will you?"

"Definitely." I said giving him a full smile.

He took a drink of wine,

"So," He started, "What is your business here? He asked.

He saw that I was conflicted,

"I am the Captain of the Guard, its okay to tell me. Besides, the King should have already told me."

I eyed him and then sighed.

"Alright. My father sent me here for an arranged marriage to Thranduil. But I know my fathers real intent was to send me away so I could be adventurous, but still be under the care of another." I whispered to him.

"What? Thranduil-" He started loudly but I hushed him "Thranduil pledged himself to you?"

I blushed,

"No, no. He didn't. Nothing has happened since I have gotten here. All we do is argue."

Lavanor looked angry,

"But your father is still planning for you to marry him? You said your father was planning for you to marry me." He paused, "I pledged myself to you, Iawen."

"Yes, yes. Please dont get angry. When you left, things were...reconsidered. Please don't take it the wrong way."

He stood up and put his cup down forcefully,

"Iawen, I am not going to take this lightly. I was highly considering marrying you. Why didnt you send me a letter telling me this?"

I stood up,

"Lavanor. You are my good friend, I dont want to argue about something that has already happened. We arent married, so stop acting like we are." We were yelling now.

No one was paying attention, except for a certain blonde haired king

"Then stop pretending like you never loved me. I helped you when you needed it."

I looked at him painfully

"Lavanor… People grow… I grew… I thought you did the same."

He was about to say something, but stopped himself and left.

I went to my chambers.

'Why is it that every time marriage is brought up, someone gets hurt?' I thought as I sat down at my desk. Lavanor is my closest friend, but he can't understand that people move on over time. Considering how long elves live.

There was a knock at my door, I gave a tired sigh and opened it.

A guard was waiting on the other side,

"Hiril vuin, this letter came today for you."

I took the letter from him,

"Ni lassui!" I smiled and closed my door.

* * *

**Sindarin:**

**Hiril vuin=My lady**

**Ni lassui= Thank you**

**AN:**

**I definitely DON'T apologize for the short chapter**

**...Maybe just a little...**


	9. Epistulae

Epistulae

I watched the fight unravel between Iawen and Lavanor.

By the end of their quarrel, it was obvious who had won.

I had no idea they knew each other, but I was even more shocked when I found out that Lavanor pledged himself to her at one point.

My disliking to Lavanor was growing. I never had taken a liking to him, I only gave him his position because he was good at it. I never hire elves for personal reasons.

Lavanor knew things I didn't know about Iawen…. perhaps I could bribe him to tell me….

No, thats ridiculous.

It was bothering me a great amount that Iawen was hiding so much from me. It would get to a point were on some nights I would just think about her… I had become obsessed with figuring her out.

I left the feast early and went to my study; I was going to write a letter to my old friend, Lord Elrond.

I wrote:

Lord Elrond,

I realize what you told me about Iawen's illness was false. You are able to cure close to every sickness and conceal any scar. Iawen is hiding more than a scar if you are going along with this secret.

I promised you I would not force Iawen into anything, but this secret is pushing my tolerance. I have asked her to tell me, yet she still refuses to answer. I believe that it is in my right to know if she is under my care.

I have recently found out that my Captain of the Guard, Lavanor, knows her situation. How did he come to know this?

Respond as soon as possible.

- Thranduil

I looked over the letter a few times to make sure it sounded urgent enough.

Elrond was an old friend, yet he was still keeping this petty secret hided.

It had been a long time since I didn't fully understand a situation. She was so divergent, she was a new path. I wanted to figure her out.

Understanding her will not come easily. I can already see that she is more complicated than I would have hoped. I didn't want anyone to come and live with me, that included complicated ellith. Yet, I still want to know her.

I hated admitting this, I was creating a weakness.

I took my mind off that subject and called for a guard to deliver the message.

* * *

I was just about to sit down and read the letter, when there was yet another knock on my door. I opened it to come face to face with Lavanor,

"Iawen, may I apologize?"

"Lavanor, I am not cross with you, their is no need to apologize."

"No, please. It was not my right to get angry at you over something your father arranged. I am sorry. I see that you have grown over time and don't harbor the same feelings you used to have. I had forgotten how long it had been."

I hugged him,

"You will always be my dear friend, and always be the first one to apologize." I said and released him.

He laughed,

"We are on the same page now. I still worry about you, Iawen."

"Please, not now. Im not in the mood to re visit that." I sighed.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow." He smiled and left.

He will always come back to me. He has always loved me in a way I don't. He is my closest friend, not my lover.

I sat back down at my desk and began to read the letter. I thought it would be from my sisters, but it was from ada.

My daughter,

I wish you happiness at your new home with the Elven King, Thranduil. Understand that he is also trying to make the new arrangement work, you are not alone. He has written many letters to me asking for assistance, and I have told him what I told you.

Im sure you are wondering why I wrote back instead of your sisters.

It pains me to write that there was an attack on Rivendell. Your brothers, Arwen, and I are all in good health. Pegneth parted two nights ago. When we found her in the forest, she had already gone. I did all in my power to revive her but Mandos had already taken her.

I did foresee this; I know you will be angry. We will come to you, don't leave Greenwood.

Your siblings want to see what its like in the Woodland Realm. I informed Thranduil that we will be there soon.

-Adar

'Attack… Rivendell...Pegneth…parted… Mandos…'

My thoughts were all mixing together. It had become hard to see.

I wasnt going to listen to my father. I was leaving tonight.

I ran shakily towards the exit, down the hall, and into the woods. I ignored the commands of the guards. It was the early morning, but it was still dark out. It was raining heavily; the ground was muddy.

I ran through the woods; My limbs numb. My vision was blurry from the falling rain. My clothes and loose hair stuck to my skin.

Then it hit me: Pegneth, my youngest sibling had died. She died two nights ago. I loved her. She was my sister. I will never see her again.

* * *

**Latin:**

**Epistulae = Letters/The Letters**

**OTHER THINGS:**

**Mandos is a God from LOTR that judges the dead.**


	10. Invideo

Invideo

"My lord, Iawen is gone." The guard approached me looking worried.

I had just received a letter from Elrond telling me to keep her in the Palace, but he left me with no explanation.

"My lord, she seemed distresses. She ran out not properly dressed for rain like this."

"Go find her." I looked down from my throne, "Lavonor! Go find her. Report back when you find her. Leave now."

He looked at me confused,

"My lord she is a grown elleth, I am sure she-"

"NOW."

He left hurriedly.

I took of my cloak and crown and walked outside into the rain.

It was pouring… and the guard said she wasn't properly dressed… Why can't she just stay put?

I stepped into the forest and looked around, 'She couldn't have gotten far on foot,' I thought.

I searched for what seemed like hours. I looked everywhere for her…. or so I thought.

Thats when I heard sobbing; It was faint, but trackable.

I followed it until it and it became louder, and louder, until I could hear soft talking also.

I saw her, but she wasn't alone, she was with Lavanor. They were both sitting on the cold wet ground facing away from me. He was holding her awkwardly while she cried. He was whispering to her also.

This disturbed me.

I had had enough of the display.

"I see you located Iawen." I said blankly.

Lavanor jerked around and stood up,

"Yes my lord, she usually goes up in trees whe-"

"I dont care how you found her. My question is why didnt you report back to me like I ordered you to?" I looked behind him at Iawen who was looking at me.

"She was crying, my lord, I was trying to comfort her."

"You disobeyed my order. I didn't make you Captain to provide comfort on missions." I looked at him and waited for him to respond.

"Leave." I instructed forcefully.

He bowed and left.

Iawen was leaving as well,

"Iawen, come here." I ordered.

She walked over and looked at me,

"What do you want?"

"Dont speak to me like that."

It was silent for a moment,

"Why did you leave without informing someone? You were told by your father to stay inside."

Her beautiful green eyes were ruined by the redness that surrounded them.

"There is no need for you to cry over something as petty as an argument."

She looked confused,

"If you received the letter from my father, you should know why I left for Rivendell, and I wasn't crying over Lavanor, Thranduil." Her voice was strained.

"I don't care where you were going, tell me why you left."

Pain showed on her face,

"Why do you mock me? My father told you that Rivendell was attacked in the note." She tried to move her unbraided hair out of her face.

"Enough with the secrets, I have been very tolerant with your games. Your father told me to keep you safe, but you insist on getting yourself hurt by leaving."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked directly at me.

"My sister was killed by orcs that invaded the forests at Rivendell. I wouldn't cry over Lavanor. Do not underestimate me."

I didn't hold my serious expression any longer. I had made a mistake.

"My lord… why do you always have to be so forceful?"

She walked away and I stood there for a moment going over what happened.

'How many times are we going to fight?' I thought.

My robes were now completely soaked.

I didn't realise that she goes up in trees, now I know where to look.

She was lucky she wasn't killed by a spider; she didn't have weapons.

She could have gotten killed.

* * *

**Latin:**

**Invideo = To Be Jealous **


	11. Blisters

**Tell me how you feel so far on Thranduil's character! **

**I WANT TO KNOW DAMN IT.**

* * *

Blisters

It seemed like dramatic things kept happening, and I needed a break from the exhaustion. I spent a couple days outside reading, or doing things that would take my mind off of my sister.

I joined in conversation with Thranduil more than I usually did. Usually we just start arguing, but we have just been talking about simple things, not the recent problems. He seems more relaxed lately, he still drinks his fair share, but he hasnt seemed bothered over the forest.

I have also been talking to Lavanor a lot, we still go to many feasts.

I am also expecting ada and my siblings, but I know they are all busy and might not come as soon as they promised.

Arwen has been sending me lots of letters trying to cheer me up, and I have been doing the same. Im sure Elladan and Elrohir are finding their own way of mourning.

Greenwood is my home, I feel adventure everywhere I go. The forest beckons me with its dazzling reds and oranges. I cant help but to go out every day.

I also frequently go to the courtyard, I notice how Thranduil is out every morning, usually accompanied with wine.

He asks me sometimes to sing for him, and I, of course, say yes. I know other songs than the lullaby my mother sang for me. Everytime he asks, which is very few, I sing a different song. He never says anything after I sing, he just looks ahead, or leaves.

I have never met someone who liked hearing my singing, and I'm sure he has people to sing for him too.

I went into the forest this morning instead of the courtyard, I haven't practiced my fighting skills in a while. I was hoping to find spiders I could kill… In the meantime, I used the trees as targets.

I feel like a different person every time I fight, it was like an out of body experience. Everything happened so quickly, so perfectly. It was like someone else was controlling me, like I was just a simple puppet.

I breathed in the fresh scent of earth as I practiced one of many fighting techniques with my sword. It was one of the harder ones that I have always had trouble with. To a mortal it would have looked perfect, but to elves, there are many flaws.

I swung my sword upwards with grace. All the turns were perfect, my feet exactly balanced. My eyes narrowed as I detected a mistake when I pushed the sword forward. I flipped and landed flawlessly on my feet. I turned and jutted the sword out. I cursed, 'Another mistake,' I thought and continued.

I did this for hours, doing the same things over again, including the same mistakes.

I became aggravated at myself, my hand was beginning to blister from holding the handle too tight.

I took my anger out on a nearby tree and stabbed it hard. I cried out when the rough handle cut another tear in my palm.

I stood there looking at the tree, like it was going to move.

I jumped when I heard a familiar low voice.

" It is better than you think." He said.

I laughed and turned around to face Thranduil,

"Whats better? My hands or my stance?" I wasn't even going to ask how long he had been watching me. I noted that he wasn't wearing his crown.

His lip curled up at my humor,

"Both, most likely." He looked down at my hands but I hid them behind my back.

"Let me see them." He said looking at me.

I hesitantly took my hands out and held them out in front of me.

He moved closer to look and raised his eyebrows,

"The one day you don't wear gloves…"

My heart skipped a beat as he held my wrist in his hand softly to keep it still as he gently touched my palm with his other hand. I almost shivered but I used all my will to contain it.

I took a sharp intake of breath when my palms started to sting.

He looked up at me,

"Rip off a part of your sleeve." He said.

"What? No." I looked at him crossly.

He took my arm and tore the sleeve.

I was going to start yelling, but then he ripped what he had torn in two pieces. I watched as he quickly wrapped each hand in the soft fabric of my red robes.

I continued to admire my hands,

"_Le fael..._" I said and looked up at him; he was looking at me.

"Now that your dress is ruined, you can wear the ones I have given you."

I laughed,

"I have plenty more of my own. The dresses you give me are too pretty for fighting."

He smirked and it was silent for a few moments,

"Continue to practice."

I chuckled,

"No, Im done with the sword for today." I put my sword on my belt, "Ill do something easier."

He tilted his head,

"Practice the technique you were working on. Its not as bad as you perceive."

I furrowed my eyebrows,

"But it isn't perfect."

"No. But then you would be working for an impossible goal."

"Im trying to get close to perfect."

"Then you need to practice."

I huffed and took out my sword again.

I walked around Thranduil and stood far away.

I let the feeling of holding a sword flow through me as I started the technique. Every turn was precise, every flip was exact, and the sword movements were with grace.

I breathed out as I twisted in the air again, my emerald eyes narrowed as I my feet hit the ground. I was trying to ignore the fact that Thranduil was watching me.

I continued the stances perfectly until it was over. It was the first time in that day that I completed it without mistakes.

My breathing was labored and my hands were threatening to fall off. I collapsed on the ground and laid there looking up at the window that the trees had made with their leaves.

Thranduil was standing there waiting for me to get up, but I did no such thing. I needed to catch my breath first.

I got up after five minutes of laying on the cool ground. Thranduil had not left either; He seemed to be deep in thought when I looked at him.

He walked with me back to the Palace, his cloak following behind him.

I could see the entrance through the darkness. We were almost there when someone yelled,

"Iawen!"

I turned around only to be embraced Arwens gentle hug. Ada and my brothers were behind her. They had gotten here sooner than expected.

Arwen let me go and held me at arms length so she could look at me,

"Iawen, you look horrible. What were you doing?"

I laughed as Thranduil and I exchanged furtive glances that Arwen didn't see,

"You look worn out your self Arwen. Let go of me so I can see father."

She smiled and let me go. I went over to my father and gave him a hug as well,

"Its good to see you ada, I hope things in Rivendell are going well." I let go and gave him a weak smile. I was trying to hide my anger.

"I missed you too, Iawen." He gave me a stiff smile, "Things are well, the orcs didnt get further than the forest." He looked down at me.

My father made his way over to Thranduil and they went inside.

I looked over at my brothers and a wide smile broke out over my covered face. I ran over and gave them both a bone crushing hug.

"You have not changed, sister." Elladan said

"Not a bit." Elrohir added.

I frowned at them,

"I should kill both of you for being gone so long." I punched both of them in the shoulder and they both pretended to be hurt.

We were on our way in when Elrohir asked me a question,

"So, has King Thranduil _pledged_ himself to you yet?" He asked in mockery as he nudged me on the arm.

My brothers started laughing, but I easily ignored them. I walked faster into the Palace to catch up with Arwen.

We entered the rooms she was assigned and we sat on the bed.

She eyed me,

"Well?" She asked.

"Well, what?"

She smiled,

"Well, has Thranduil claimed you? I saw that you were walking with him."

I blushed furiously,

"No. Arwen. We were never supposed to get married, I was supposed to become Queen, which doesn't really make much sense. But neither of those things happened."

She looked confused,

"Ada… didn't tell you?"

My heart raced,

"Didn't tell me what?"

She hesitated,

"Iawen, ada is planning to have you marry Thranduil over time… I thought he had told you."

I was furious that I wasn't told, but I kept it hidden,

"Oh…."

She hugged me,

"I see that you ruined that nice dress, though." She got up and went over to her bag, "Luckily I brought a new one for you."

She pulled out a beautiful white dress that sparkled elegantly. It was sort of like my battle dresses, but this one was not as modest, but it wasn't like the traditional ones that Thranduil gave me either.

I got up and touched the velvety fabric,

"Arwen, this is beautiful. You didnt have to bring this all the way here for me."

She put it in my hands and took out another smaller piece of white fabric,

"Here, this is to cover your nose and mouth. I wont force you not to wear one. I know what wearing one means to you."

I took off my mask and took the white one in my hands, she gasped,

"Oh, I haven't seen your face in ages, Iawen. You look so different." She touched my face lightly. I smiled at her.

"Please wear them at dinner tonight, everyone will love it." She said.

I took the clothes in my hand and went into Arwens closet. The dress fit perfectly on my curves. The hood that accompanied it went around my neck like a collar. I liked how the dress was still modest, but still left a window of skin between the hood and the dress. I put the mask around my mouth, 'How I would love not to wear this,' I thought sadly.

I left the walk in closet and went back out to Arwen. She stood up from the bed and looked at me for a while. She furrowed her eyebrows after a minute and went over to her bag. She came back carrying a crown.

"You forgot your crown in Rivendell when you left. I forgot that I brought it."

It was a beautiful silver elven crown that had clear crystals in front. I forgot that I even had a crown.

She motioned me to turn around. I felt her undoing the loose braid that I had done earlier; my straight hair fell over my shoulders and framed my face. She then put the crown over my dark hair.

She turned me around and smiled widely,

"Perfect…" She said softly.

She went back over to her bag and took out a blue traditional dress.

I sighed and sat down on the bed, five minutes later Arwen came out of the closet looking beautiful as usual.

* * *

**Sindarin:**

**Le fael = lol. Im not gonna tell you guys. **


	12. Rage

**Uh oh. What are you going to do now Iawen?**

* * *

Rage

A guard came to escort Arwen and I to dinner a half an hour later.

I always dreaded gatherings like this.

Thranduil would be irritated that I didn't wear one of the dresses he brought me, but he will just have to live with it.

We walked into the giant dining room; everyone was there already, including my trouble making brothers.

Thranduil and my father were sitting at opposite ends of the table.

Elladan gave me his seat, which was right next to Thranduil. I glared at him as he sat next to Elrohir.

During dinner Thranduil kept looking at me strangely and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

The dinner was relatively quiet, the only people who talked were my father and Thranduil.

Near the end, things changed, Thranduil brought up the recent attack on Rivendell, and I thought I heard Arwen curse under her breath.

My father engaged in the topic change,

"The elves of Rivendell are glad that the orcs didn't get past the forest, or more might have been killed."

I piped in before Thranduil said anything,

"Yes, it would be a shame if another was killed. Good thing only a few were killed in the first attack. Wait only one elf was killed. I just cant seem to remember who that was. I think it was a young girl…" I layered on as much sarcasm as I could.

Everyone was looking at me now,

"Iawen," My father said, "We killed the orc who poisoned Pegneth. All we could do was mourn her."

My rage was bubbling, but I kept it hidden,

"You couldn't do much else but mourn her. I was left here. How can I mourn my sister at her grave when I am a week away from it? You couldn't have just let me leave." Arwen looked more distressed than me. My father didn't look mad, or hurt, he was just looking at me, and Thranduil was looking at me with is mouth slightly open.

When no one spoke I went on,

"Also, how did she even get into the forest? Did she just happen to appear in the middle of a battle? Someone should have been looking after her, shes still -she was still a child."

Silence.

"And when you sent me the letter, you said she died two nights before you wrote it. Why did you wait? Why am I the last to know everything? You also said you foresaw her death. Then, why didnt you protect her?" My breathing was heavy, "I am ill from all this."

My father cut in,

"Iawen, no one has been keeping anything from you, there is no need for this rant."

I stood up, my rage was boiling over,

"No." I breathed, "No. I just found out that I am to be married soon and that it had been arranged since day one. I wasn't told about my own marriage"

Arwen was trying to get me to sit down,

"Iawen, please think for a moment before you say something you'll regret." She whispered up to me.

I ignored her and looked painfully at Thranduil. My rage was running out, and I was on the verge of breaking.

I didn't let that happen because I walked out quickly and left.

I shed my clothes and got into my bath.

I slid under the water and watched bubbles escape my mouth, it was entertaining for the hour that I was in there. I then realized that my fingers were wrinkled and got out. I didnt want to think about what happened at dinner, I didnt regret ranting, but I knew I had to apologize to my father. I know he took Pegneths death just as hard as I did, but I wanted a reason why no one told me that I was actually being married off.

I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling when there was a knock at my door,

"Who is it?" I called.

"Arwen." Her voice was quiet behind the big doors.

I sighed,

"You can come in."

She wasn't wearing her blue dress anymore, but she was wearing a more relaxed night dress. She sat in a curled position next to me on the bed.

I spoke first,

"I know I have to apologize, Arwen."

"Yes, but thats not why I came to see you. I came to tell you that you were right. All those things you said, were right." She paused, "But it was just how you said it to ada wasn't right. You know he loved Pegneth… We all loved her."

I sighed and sat up,

"I know, it was silly of me."

She looked sadly at me,

"And you know he wouldn't arrange for you to be with Thranduil unless he foresaw it."

I laid back down,

"Your right, like always."

She stroked my hair,

"I wouldnt give up on him, Iawen. You don't seem to hate him, and he doesn't seem to hate you either. Atleast thats a start."

I weakly smiled.

Even though Arwen is younger than me, she always seemed older.

"It seems as if Thranduil has taken interest in you."

I laughed,

"How so?"

"He couldn't keep his eyes off you at dinner."

I went as red as a tomato,

"No."

"Dont be in denial, it doesnt suit you." She argued.

"Alright, whatever you say, Arwen."

She smiled,

"I will see you in the morning."

She got up and left me alone in the cold room.


	13. Apologies

Apologies

I went straight to the courtyard the next morning. I knew that's where Thranduil would be, and my father was most likely with him.

I saw them talking and I wondered how I could get his attention without interrupting their conversation. I went over to where they were talking and did my best not to be rude,

"Father, I… would like to speak with you, if this is a good time."

He excused himself from the conversation and gestured me to walk with him.

He didn't speak I went ahead,

"Ada, I am deeply sorry for the way I spoke to you at dinner. I had no right-"

"Iawen, _lellig_." He looked at me with sorrow, "I understand your anger. There is no need to apologize."

"No, I should not have been cross with you about her death. I know you couldn't do anything. Please forgive me."

"You are always forgiven, my daughter."

I smiled widely and dismissed myself.

A couple days past and I spent most of my time with my siblings, but I was missing my time with Thranduil. It was strange, but I did like talking to him; he made me laugh. He had seemed kinder lately even though the problem with the forest was still lingering.

I walked into the throne room and saw him drinking on his throne,

"Drinking again?" I called up to him.

He got up from his seat and walked down to me,

"You insist on talking to me like I am your brother."

I laughed at his dry humor,

"Every time I see you, you are drinking wine."

He tilted his head, which I had grown to find endearing.

I backed up noticing how close he was,

"I came here to apologize to you, as well. So, I am sorry for the display I showed the other evening at dinner."

When he didn't say anything I looked at the ground and turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

I clenched my jaw to keep myself from shivering, and turned around to face him,

"You are… forgiven." He said quietly and let go of my arm.

I smiled and left him standing there.

* * *

She had become so captivating, no one has ever tried to make me smile, or even laugh, and yet she manages both.

She didn't even pull away from my touch, I had felt her conceal a shiver both times I touched her.

She always talks to me in an informal manner, which would bother me if it was anyone else, but she makes good use of her relaxed demeanor. She treats me as she would anyone else, which takes a lot of effort, yet she does it so easily.

I give her credit for apologizing to me even though she didn't do anything to me, it was just how she acted in front of me, but that was enough to show that she cared.

* * *

**Sindarin:**

**Lellig = my daughter**

**AN:**

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but don't worry there will be lots of drama in the next one.**


	14. Lust

Lust

I was anticipating my family leaving this morning, but Rivendell was probably missing them. I said my farewells to Arwen, my brothers, and my father. They all left fairly early, and I didn't have much planned for the rest of the day… or week.

Lavanor had invited me to another feast that week, and I was debating whether or not I should decline it. He had been acting strange lately and it was unsettling.

The forest has also been strange, it seems darker, like something was going to happen soon. So I've been staying away from it.

The rest of the week was boring, Thranduil was in a lot of meetings, so my company was limited. I decided not to go to the feast Lavanor had invited me to.

There was a full moon this evening; it was enchanting. The stars sparkled around it like jewels.

I sighed.

* * *

It was the end of the week and I had just gotten out of a meeting with other elven tribes.

The evening sky was beautiful, and I thought of Iawen. I hadn't spoke to her all week and I rarely saw her.

As I was looking at the sky, I saw her on the hallway balcony. It was just a silhouette, but I knew it was her.

I walked over and stood next to her; she was leaning on the railing,

"It's captivating, is it not?"

She looked towards me, her emerald eyes shining,

"Yes… truly beautiful…" She said softly and looked back.

I studied her as she stood up straighter, her fair skin looked soft under the moonlight. I moved closer to her and took a lock of her dark hair between my fingers; she noticeably shivered.

She looked towards me again with her eyes wide,

"Thranduil?"

I put one arm around her waist gently and brushed my fingers across her face with my free hand. I heard her take a sharp intake of breath. I moved my face closer to hers; I was using all my strength not to take off her mask.

She put her hand on my arm that holding her waist. My chest was now pressed against hers and I could clearly feel her heartbeating quickly.

Her hand that was on my arm went up to the side of my neck and then traced up to my jaw. Her touch was so soft….

I wanted her.

Before I did anything I would regret later, I painfully let go of her, and left her standing on the balcony.

It was a cruel thing to do, but hopefully she knows me enough to know it hurt me just as much.

* * *

I stood there in a daze as I went over what had just happened, 'He just… held me… he touched me… and I touched him back…' I thought as I sat down on the ground. My heart was still racing; I touched my face where he had brushed his fingers across. My heart nearly fell out of my chest.

I took slow breaths to calm myself down. 'Why did I indulge him?' I thought hating myself. 'But he had touched me so gently…' I thought and shook my head, 'NO. I need to stop thinking like this… I will end up heart broken… he just did that to see what I would do, and he got what he wanted: a reaction.' I stood up. 'Maybe I would go to the feast Lavanor invited me to.'

But it was over by the time I had gone down to the cellars. I was sitting on the ground longer than I had thought.

I decided to head back up to my chamber, but I ran into someone along the way,

"Hey… Iawen." Lavanor said clearly drunk.*

"Good evening, Lavanor. Im sorry I missed the feast you invited me to, I got busy." I lied.

He walked over to me,

"Busy with what?"

"Oh just-"

"Thranduil, perhaps?" He asked.

I cursed,

"Lavanor, no. He was-"

He was getting progressively closer to me,

"Dont lie to me, I know about the marriage. I saw you earlier this evening."

I stood there silently looking at him,

"Say something, you bitch." He said through his teeth and slapped me with the back of his hand.

I yelped and held the side of my face.

I let out another cry when he slammed me up against the wall and pressed his body up against mine.

'How many things are going to happen tonight?' I thought.

I was desperately trying to get free without hurting my friend.

I turned my face sideways as he moved closer; he smelled thickly of wine.

I felt sick, my heart was threatening to drop into my stomach, my face stung, and my head was spinning.

"You lied to me, Iawen, dear. You said Thranduil had not claimed you, but he clearly has done much more than marry you." A twisted grin spread across his face.

'Someone help me,' I thought desperately, but there was only one elf I wanted to save me.

"Youre drunk Lavanor, go to bed before you do something foolish." I spat at him.

He was beginning to tear at my robes,

"I should have made you mine a long time ago, before you started this nonsense with covering your self up." He started unhooking the front of my robes.

I slapped him hard,

"Dont you dare!"

He pressed harder against me,

"Youre a liar, Iawen. It shouldn't matter if I dare or not. You should love me."

I whimpered as he continued to to expose my skin.

'Please…. help me…' I thought.

I didnt want to hurt him, but if he continued, he might hurt me.

A cool voice entered the room,

"What's happening here, Lavanor?"

Lavanor flew off me when he heard Thranduils voice.

I fell to the ground as I attempted to re-clasp the hooks he had undone, but I was shaking.

I can't believe Thranduil showed up… he actually came.

Lavanor started hopelessly stuttering as he looked back and forth between me and Thranduil.

"She was- I-"

Thranduil continued to look at him furiously,

"Leave, now."

Lavanor looked at him, but Thranduil was persistent.

"Go now. Leave Greenwood, you're not welcome here anymore." If looks could kill Lavanor would be long gone.

I was still recovering from the attempt at rape; my head was spinning as I heard Lavanor leave.

I slid up the wall trying to regain my balance, Thranduil looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Thranduil, how long were you watching?"

He walked slightly closer to me, but I didn't take it as a threat,

"I waited to see if you were going to defend yourself, and it seemed like he wasn't going to stop. I couldn't let vular like that happen in my own realm."

I tilted my head down towards the floor,

"Why?" I cried, "Why is is always… me?"


	15. Falsum Basium

**Falsum Basium**

**XV**

* * *

"Why?" she cried, "Why is is always me?"

I tried to hide the concern on my face,

"Iawen, come with me."

I started walking down the long hallway to my chambers, Iawen following behind me.

I opened the doors and went into the study; I gestured for her to sit in a chair while I stood behind her.

"Iawen, tell me. What did you mean by your statement earlier?

Silence.

She looked at her hands,

"I cant tell you." She said and left swiftly.

I watched her leave and close the door behind her gently.

I wanted to hold her, to whisper to her that it would be alright. I wanted to stroke her hair and kiss her until everything was fine, but she wasn't mine yet.

"Or you dont want to tell me." I said to myself.

* * *

I couldn't tell him, it would ruin everything. He would never look at me the same way again.

I wasnt going to tell anyone what happened tonight, it would cause extra problems for me.

Lavanor did pledge himself to me a long time ago when we were still young. He was going to marry me, even though I told myself I was in love with him, I did not harbor the feelings he wanted me to. I didnt realize he was so mad about my arrangement with Thranduil. He was truly my friend, and if that wasnt enough for him, then that was his fault.

Even though my head was buzzing, sleep came to me quickly that night.

I woke up very late the next day with a migraine. It was just the cherry on top of a gloomy day.

I forced myself to get out of bed and into the courtyard. I was not surprised to see Thranduil sitting on a bench with a cup of wine.

I sat down next to him and started reading the book I brought out. He looked and me and took another sip of wine,

"You look… fair today."

I looked at him crossly,

"How can you say that I look fair? You can't even see half of my face."

He simpered,

"Beauty is not always seen with the eyes."

I cocked my eyebrow,

"Why are you trying to get a reaction out of me?"

He raised his eyebrows,

"Iawen, how do you come up with these notions?

I was about to open my mouth to respond, but Lavanor came over looking very disgruntled. Thranduil stood up immedietaly; his crown making him look like he was thirteen feet tall,

"I thought I banished y- " He started, but I stood up and touched his shoulder telling him I was going to handle it.

Lavanor looked desperately at me,

"Iawen, I am so sorry. Forgive me."

I laughed at his sad attempt at an apology,

"Youre going to have to do much more than apologize to me if you want my forgiveness. In the meantime, you were given orders by your king to leave."

"No, Iawen. Please, I love y-"

"Ego. If you ever touch me again, I will make it so you can't remember your name."

Thranduil looked around,

"Guards, take this ellon away." He pointed to a near by guard, "You- yes, you. You are the new Captain."

I turned and looked up at Thranduil as he watched the guards take my old friend away,

"Do you wear that crown to look taller so you can intimidate people?"

He looked down at me; his angry expression changing into a smirk,

"Yes."

I flashed a wide smile,

"Infact everything you wear makes you look very intimidating."

"That was my intention. I am the king," He lifted my chin up smoothly with his index finger and thumb, "Soon you will be wearing slinky things as well."

I was taken aback by this statement; I took a step away from him,

"I was under the impression that you werent happy with this arrangement either."

He tilted his head,

"I thought the same with you, yet you seemed quite intent yesterday evening."

I looked scornfully at him,

"We both know that you were just trying to get a reaction out of me, and I injudiciously reacted. Don't act like it was anything else."

"I cant say that we both know then. It surprises me that you come up with this much, Iawen. Is it that arduous to admit your feelings?"

My eyebrows furrowed,

"What feelings?"

"Being in denial doesn't suit you."

I huffed,

"What do you want out of me?"

It was silent for a moment until Thranduil spoke again,

"The secrets you mask."

I wanted to tell him just to teach him not to meddle in other peoples buisness.

I looked at him as I had a conflicted battle in my head.

'Just tell him,' I thought. 'No. You said you wouldnt. Dont do it…. Do it….No... Yes.'

"So you want to know the petty things I keep from you? You want the reason why I cover half of my face?

"I do."

"Too bad." I said and tried to walk off but my wrist was grabbed.

I turned around to face him,

"Iawen, I don't crave your secrets. They are secrets for a reason."

He pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arm around my waist again, holding me up.

This time I was ready,

"You cant just keep getting a reaction out of me." I put my hand on his chest pushing him away.

"No." He started, "No, you asked what I wanted out of you, and I'm taking it."

He put his free hand on the back of my head; his fingers entangling with my hair.

My eyes went wide, I had no idea what he was going to do.

"And since I can't kiss you… "

He bent his face closer to my neck, I felt his cool breath brushed across my face and down my neck. I whimpered.

By now the only thing that was keeping me from falling over was his arm. I had to put one arm around his back and the other around his neck to support myself, which made the situation worse.

He leaned closer and pressed his lips gently on my neck. I let a breath out I didn't realize I was holding and closed my eyes. 'No. I dont like this.' I thought.

He removed his lips from my skin and examined my face. I tried to look irate so he wouldn't be able to read that I was conflicted.

He let me go and I my wobbly knees almost gave out. I flattened out my dress and stood up straight.

We stood there quietly until I broke the silence,

"You ruined my hair."

Was the only thing I managed to get out.

I was surprised when he smiled,

"You still have to come to dinner."

I laughed harder than I should have, but I was still recovering from shock from the past two days.

* * *

Latin:

Falsum Basium = Fake Kiss/False Kiss

Sindarin:

Ego = Go/Leave

AN:

I know I'm horrible.


	16. Attack

**Attack**

**XVI**

* * *

Despite my attempts to stay away from Thranduil, we always ended up talking about random things. They ranged from detailed stories of the battles he was in, to our choice of books. It was all cliche, but I didn't mind.

I needed a break from everything that happened recently, and it seemed he did too.

Even though he had a very serious demeanor, sometimes he talked so passionately about things; It's wonderful. He explains everything in depth, and I can't help myself from eating it all up.

I told stories also. I tried to put as much details in them, but he was so much better at it. He makes me laugh, more than I thought he would when I first met him.

We spend our days in the library, reading books aloud. It is a vapid way to pass time, but he indulges it. After we finished the books, we get into arguments over the meaning of certain things. Hes great at arguing, but I'm excellent at it.

I started wearing my hair down, and not in the single braid I usually had it in. I also stopped wearing my gloves, It made me feel less uptight. I dont know if Thranduil noticed, or if he even cares, but knowing him, he has probably noticed.

I went over the weeks events as I laid on the lush green grass in the courtyard; my dark hair was spread across the ground. The sky was a light blue and the fluffy clouds blocked the sun from hurting my vision.

I hadn't seen Thranduil all day, and I was starting to wonder if he was even going to come outside today. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around, there was no sign of him.

I sighed and got up off the ground.

I went inside and looked for him, but to no avail. I even tried knocking on the doors to his chamber. I was glad that he wasn't in there because it would have been strange if he came out and saw me standing there. I started getting frustrated, thats when I saw him. He was walking down the hallway facing away from me.

I chased after him,

"Thranduil, you weren't in the courtyard this morning. " I said when I caught up to him.

"I am very busy. I dont have time for your antics." He was still looking ahead.

I blinked a couple times,

"You could have just said that you were busy. You didn't need to add on."

"Leave me."

I looked down at the ground,

"I didnt know… you percieved my activities as foolish."

"The activities become antics when you take part in them." He said blankly.

I felt a dull pain in my chest,

"I see… Remind me that the next time I try to do something engaging with you."

I turned in the opposite direction and went into the forest.

I climbed up a tall tree and lay on one of the bigger branches. 'I would prefer marrying a tree. At least they're not mean, and they're easier to love.' I thought spitefully. I was drowning in my own pity when their was a violent rustling. 'What is with this forest and rustling?' I thought. I climbed up to the top of the tree and looked out. I could see where it was coming from and it was moving. I started hearing faint yells. I was getting worried, lots of things yell but none of those things should be in this forest. The yelling started to get clearer, it sounded like multiple people or elves… But elves don't yell.

There was an attack on Rivendell recently and the attackers were… orcs.

The yelling was orcs. It all made sense, they were trying to invade the Elven kingdoms.

I thanked my instinct to run deep into the forest when I was mad, it would have been too late if I saw them close to the entrance.

The orcs were moving fast. They were headed towards the back entrance, near the river.

I jumped down from the tree and ran as fast as I could towards the front entrance. It was the fastest I had even run in my life.

When I got to the doors, they were closed, but there were two guards standing there.

They must have seen my distressed look,

"My lady, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, orcs are going to attack the back entrance. I need to go through to get my weapons. Inform everyone, there is a lot."

The guards looked at each other,

"My lady, we trust your judgment, but did you see them?"

"Yes! Go and inform every one! They are close!" I yelled.

The door opened on my command, I raced through the halls and retrieved my weapons, and then down the halls to the back entrance.


	17. End

**End**

**XVII**

* * *

It had only been 10 minutes, but when I arrived there, they had already started attacking.

I heard the sound of the Elven horn blow loudly for the sign of battle.

I drew my bow and let it fly, it hit an orc in the back of the head. I ran out further past the walls, I was accompanied by many others.

I killed orc after orc, they dropped quickly like flies.

_I saw a star rise high in_

_The evening sky._

_It hung like a jewel_

_Softly shining_

I thought of how they killed my sister out of cold blood, how they tortured my mother to insanity. They didn't deserve what they got. The orcs deserve to die. Every last one.

'_Disgusting_' I thought as I stabbed one through the stomach.

'_Foul_' My arrow flew through the air, impaling one in the eye.

'_Wretched_' I ginned as I twisted my blade in its head.

'_Filthy_' I thought as my arrow went through three heads.

I dodged a swing from a blade and killed it with my arrow, '_Vile_.'

Blood stained my blade and clothes, I didn't care. As long it was the blood of the enemy.

I was glad I didn't sharpen my blade, the orcs deserve a painful death.

Their blood was running throughout the river, staining the rocks, but it quickly passed, making room for more.

I blocked a flying arrow with ease, 'They shouldn't even be trying,' I thought as I killed another. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins, giving me power and strength. I loved this feeling.

My face splattered with more red as I pressed my blade through its neck.

_'Die_'

I wasn't thinking about anything else, besides the rich feeling I got from killing them. I wasn't thinking about Pegneth anymore, or my mother, or even my growing feelings for Thranduil. No, I was thinking about giving bloody death to these creatures.

I loved it.

"You like this feeling, orc? The feeling of death?" I asked the putrid creature as I struck him with my blade.

He gave a wheezy laugh,

"Death will come to you soon, elfling."

I grinned,

"Not before I kill you."

I plunged my sword fully through its body to kill it, and to make sure, I twisted the blade.

I turned around only to be met with an arrow.

Pain erupted in my side.

Another arrow hit me.

'How could I have missed that?' I knelt over and grabbed my stomach. My heart was thumping out of my chest and it was becoming harder to breathe. 'Why didn't I take his threat seriously?' I thought as I ripped out both arrows from my skin. I cried out in pain.

I was trying to stay on my wobbling knees as the thick blood spilled onto my hand.

I fell to the floor, my desperate, darting eyes looking for signs of an Elf. My sight was becoming blurry and I hadn't seen or heard any indication of anyone except for the grunts and yells of the orcs. I looked down and saw a pool of crimson surrounding my body. I tried to unlatched the hooks on my coat to get closer to the wound, but I was too weak; my fingers fumbled. The pain was consuming my brain; I couldn't think straight. 'Where am I? Why am I here? How did this happen?' I thought.

I couldn't see anymore and my hand fell from my stomach. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, mixing with the sweat and blood that tarnished my face. I wanted to see him one last time, but… he wouldn't save me. Even though I love him, it took my dying moments to admit my love, and now it was too late.

_I saw a star fade in_

_The evening sky._

_The dark was too deep and so light died_

_Softly pining._

That's when I heard it, the loud thumping of boots, they stopped in front of me. I heard the dark and demented laughter of an orc; my hopes of being saved vanished. More pain exploded in my side; it was excruciating.

I screamed as he continued to laugh. The orc pressed his boot harder into my open wound. I couldn't take it. 'J_ust die_, _it will all go away,_' I thought, '_just die, die, it will go away. Yes, that's it, fall asleep…'_ My eyes were flickering; the pain wasn't stopping anytime soon. '_Yes… That's it, fall asleep…'_ My heart rate slowed as the throbbing in my side worsened. '_Just close your eyes and it will go away… it's so simple...'_

Then, it stopped. The pain was gone. Everything was gone.

_For what might have been_

_For what never was_

_For a life long lived_

_For a love half given_

* * *

**Okay, earlier in this story Iawen sings a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. Yes, it was The Grace of Undomiel, by Howard Shore. In this chapter, the lyrics is the English translation to the song. Now you know why Thranduil thought it was sad... **


	18. Corpi

**I hope you guys didn't think chapter 17 was actually the last chapter! **

**I applaud the people who have read this story all the way through so far! But we still have a little longer to go until the end of this love story. **

**Once again, I will do all the major editing when I completely finish all the chapters :)**

* * *

**Corpi**

**XVIII**

* * *

The battle was thankfully over. I had taken part in it only because of the multiple of orcs. We had won easily, and it didn't seem like we had lost anyone, but we had not yet checked to see if there were elves spotted in between the orc corpses.

I knew that Iawen took place in it, I had seen her dashing past me earlier. Guilt struck me, 'I had been careless towards her,' I thought.

"Go search the grounds for bodies of our kin!" I yelled out to the guards.

I didn't see Iawen come back, perhaps she was avoiding me.

I looked out along the river, watching as the guards checked for bodies.

A worried ellon approached me,

"My lord, Iawen has not been seen since the beginning of the battle. Some are saying they saw her being struck with arrows."

My eyes widened as I looked towards the river, 'She can't be dead.' I thought.

"Call for the healers." I told her.

I went outside the walls were the guards were searching,

"Look for Iawen! She was struck!" I yelled.

The healers were searching the grounds as well,

"My lord! We found her!" A healer shouted to me.

I went over to the group that was clearly crowding around her.

My chest was tight, my breath hitched as I saw her cold lifeless face,

"No."

I whipped off her glove and checked her pulse, it was a slow and uneven, it was barely detectable.

My eyes darted to the red that stained her clothes. You could see the struggle that took place, blood covered the hooks of her robes. Her cold white hands were stained with her dark blood as well. Crimson was also splattered across her face. The arrows that she took out were laying next to her. "No." I whispered again.

"My lord, please we have to get her healed."

I reluctantly moved out of the way as the healers took her on a stretcher, I followed behind them.

I heard dark laughter and I looked at the ground,

"I-I killed h-her, heheh…"

I stepped on his throat so that the only sound he could make was wheezy choking.

"Youre lucky she didn't get to you." I said blankly and walked away from the dead corpse.

The healers denied me access to her chamber where they were healing her, so I was left to brood about her state.

I thought of her lifeless face and my heart became sore. 'I had said such cruel things so her. If she… if she dies, those will be the last things I said to her. I will be left in agony. And if she is alive, she will not want to see me.' I thought.

I put my hand on my face and slouched in my chair.

Her father needs to know about her state. I had promised to protect her, yet she is hand in hand with death at this very moment, and I wasnt doing anything about it.

I wanted to see her, to talk to her, I wanted to touch her, to see her smiling eyes. I wanted her. No, I needed her.

But, she was dying.

* * *

**Latin:**

**Corpi = Bodies **


	19. Awakening

**Awakening**

**XIX**

* * *

Lord Elrond and Iawens siblings arrived a day shorter than a week, and Iawen was still unresponsive. The only one allowed to see her was Elrond, because of his healing skills, and he too confirmed that she was in a deep sleep.

She was being watched all day and all night under my orders. I tried to get a glimpse of her when the doors to her chamber were opened, but the they were closed with haste.

Arwen was in tears most of the time and was comforted by her brothers.

There wasn't much work to be done, so I spent most of my time in my chambers fretting over Iawen. According to the healers, she has not done anything, her eyelids haven't even flickered. This lead to another stream of tears from Arwen.

Every night I stayed up until the early hours of the morning thinking about her and wishing she was still here with me. The days seemed darker as if the light was being hidden because of Iawen.

I stood on the hallway balcony and thought about the situation I was in.

Arwen stood beside me occasionally asking questions, but I was not expecting her next one,

"Do you love her?" She asked seriously.

I directed my attention towards her,

"By that question, do you mean you already have an assumption, and want me to prove it true, or do you truly want to know?" I asked.

She hesitated,

"I already have an assumption."

"Then, you do not need my answer." I replied

She stiffly smiled,

"You are just like her, you deny anything you don't want to face. She reacted the same when I asked her."

"I will tell you what I told her," She added, "I told her not to give up."

I looked at the grey sky,

"Your wisdom is beyond your years."

She smiled and left me standing alone.

You cannot deny the wisdom of a Rivendell elf.

Two days past and Iawen was still not waking. The healers said that she would stir occasionally in her sleep, but her eyes did not open.

On day three we were all in the dining room discussing Iawens situation, and the battle that caused it.

A healer came in and spoke,

"My lord," She looked wistfully at the gathering of elves, "She has woken," Every one stood up from their chair, "But, I am sorry to say that she is not fully healed and has only allowed her family members to visit her."

I looked at her like she was going to change her mind, but she said nothing else as she directed them to her chamber.

My fears had come true, she didn't want to see me. She has not forgiven me, but why? Had I really hurt her? Did she care that much?

I wanted to see her so exceedingly, it felt like a dagger had been twisted in my chest. She was awake, but she specifically told me that I could not see her.

The next day came slowly, but the next morning I was visited by a healer in the library,

"My lord," I looked at her worried face, "Please don't fret. She told me not to tell you this… but she did not allow your access because she doesn't want you to see her in such a state." She smiled.

I raised my eyebrows,

"I am king, am I not?" She nodded, "My word should be above hers. Allow me access to her chamber."

She bit her lip,

"My lord, I respect your word, I do, but please understand that she does not look well at all. When I say that I respect the patients decision over an authority figure, Im saying that as a healer. She is very distressed."

I was going to enforce some sort of punishment, but I was too exhausted, and she was right.

"You are dismissed."

Why did I want to see her so badly? She was just… a girl. Nothing more.

* * *

Aww, poor Thranduil.


	20. Gi Melin

**Special thanks to everyone who has been commenting!**

** : I have read many romance stories with Thranduil that are very well written, but in the story he forces himself on the OC. Which, I admit, gets things moving faster, but I have trouble seeing him ever doing something like that. I also love characters who are quirky. So, thank you for noticing!**

**Firedragon99: *starts clapping***

**AN:**

**ALSO I know in LOTR elves don't need sleep, just bear with me.**

* * *

**Gi Melin**

**XX**

* * *

The days were passing slowly and I was still denied access to Iawen. I was trying to forget about her at the moment.

She was visited by her everyone at least twice everyday, but Arwen to the measure of staying with her most of the day, everyday.

It was getting close to two weeks, and the pain in my chest wasn't going anywhere. I thought of the way she reacted when I kissed her. I felt her soft breath against my jaw, her soft hands on my neck, her silky hair entangled with my fingers.

My thoughts were plagued with her smiling green eyes, her cheerful laugh, and her wit that always made me smile.

I cursed my thoughts and threw the book I was reading onto my desk. It was, of course, a book she had recommended.

I didnt want to think about her any longer, I wanted to see her.

Perhaps if I sleep, my thoughts wouldn't be so cluttered.

I finally gave into the sleep I was needing, it came to me quickly.

The sun was bright the next morning, and my theory was right, I was thinking clearer. But I was still thinking about her.

There was a knock on the library door that woke me from my deep thoughts,

"Come in."

The healer ellon came in smiling,

"My lord, last night Iawen told me to give you access to her chamber today. She looks better, and will not need to be under treatment anymore."

My heart rate went up,

"Take me to her."

We went down the detailed hallways to her chamber doors.

"Dont be alarmed if shes asleep, my lord, she will wake soon."

The doors opened and Arwen came out and smiled at me.

I walked into the naturally lit room, I closed the doors quietly behind me.

My eyes darted to her bed. She seemed to be engulfed in her blankets, and all I could see was her dark hair from the angle I was at. Her feet were poking out from underneath the covers. All I could do was smile at her childishness.

I moved over to the side of her bed where there was a chair placed on the side. As I looked down at her sleeping face, the tightness in my chest went away. And thats when I realized something I didn't realize before.

She shifted in her sleep so that she was on her back instead of her side. Her face was still covered, but it was different. Her neck and jaw wasn't covered like it usually was. It was also white fabric, which was different from the usual black cover. The simple white dress she was wearing had a low collar compared to the usual modest clothing.

I caressed her face gently, and she leaned in to my touch. I felt her soft hair that was spread out on the pillow.

I backed away just in case she woke up and was startled when she saw me standing over her.

I turned and looked out the balcony as I waited for her to wake. Just as I did I heard her her shifting again. I heard her sigh as she sat up. She moved the hair out of her face and her brilliant eyes opened.

She looked over at me and her eyes widened and then her eyebrows furrowed.

"Iawen, before you send me away-"

She ripped the blankets off of her and attempted to walk over to me. She stumbled, and I quickly went over to her and held her waist to help her steady her balance. Once she was balanced she hugged me tightly and rested her head on my chest.

She let go and looked down at her feet,

"I haven't walked in some time." She tilted her head to look up at me again, "I wish you wouldn't have to see me like this." She said and chuckled.

I continued to gaze at her, as she continued talking,

"I didn't think you would come, but here you are." I looked at her still taking in that she was alive, "I will not lie, I missed your company."

I spoke,

" I thought you had banished me from your presence because you did not forgive my careless words, only to be informed that you did not want me to see you because of the horrid state you were in. And now that I see your face, all I can say is how much I could not bring myself to stop thinking about you for a moment, and how I love you."

* * *

**The title is in Sindarin this time:**

**Gi Melin = I Love You**

**Hmm… maybe I brought this on too stong.**


	21. Pulchra

**Elrond's Circlet: Thank you! But the beta reader will be editing after the story is complete so there are no delays. Happy reading!**

** AN:**

**This is what all of you have been waiting for... **

* * *

**Pulchra**

**XXI**

* * *

She turned and backed away from me,

" don't. " She said.

"Why do you question it?" I responded.

She looked at me with sad eyes,

"Because I can. Because you don't know what happened. You dont know me."

"Tell me."

She looked distressed,

"Then you will run from me, you will leave me, and I dont… want that."

"If I leave you because of what happened in the past, then I do not truly love you. I would not share my feelings with you unless it was true."

She whimpered,

"You will never look at me the same."

"Never, is a long time"

She sighed,

"Please, I haven't seen you for two weeks. I would prefer to talk to you rather than argue."

I raised my eyebrows,

"I want to do just the same, but you can't run from this forever."

Her eyebrows furrowed,

"Alright, if you truly mean what you said, then I will tell you."

She sat down on the bed and I in the chair across from her. We sat there silently while I studied her conflicted face.

She broke the silence after ten minutes,

"I… I was with… child before." She hesitated, "I had a child before." She put up her hand when she saw that I was confused, "No questions."

The whole time she was talking, her angered expression never left her face,

"When I was younger, around six hundred years old, I traveled throughout middle earth. I had been everywhere, no cave was left unexplored. My eyes saw every town and city. I met, and was friends with the men, the hobbits, the dwarves, and the dunedain. They were all known to me, and I was loved. They shared with me their culture and festivities, and I happily gave them what I knew. I traveled by myself, of course. I occasionally went back to Rivendell to visit, but it was so boring to me, I only stayed a couple days every visit."

I wasnt entirely positive where her story was headed, but I listened intently.

" I was so happy with my traveling, I always looked forward to the next town I would find, but I didn't realize how long it had been and how much I had found I didn't stop searching for what I craved." I could see that she was rethinking sharing this with me, "I soon came by a village that was run by men. They had never seen the beauty of an elf before. They enticed me with their wine and feasts, and the women were very kind. They gave me gowns of fine silk and fabrics, nothing I hadn't seen before, but it was the thought that I cared about. I left and thanked them for their kind gifts. I did not realize that I had followers when I rode into the forest. When I got off from my horse, I was attacked. The men viciously… took advantage of me."

Though she kept her angered expression, but pain was etched in her face. I sat completely still.

She continued,

"I escaped and made quick haste back to Rivendell, the vile words they said to me carved in my mind forever. When I got back, I was plagued with nightmares of that day. I was a prisoner of my mind. My mother left soon after I got back home, and everyone was grief stricken. I later discovered that I was with child." She paused, "I gave birth to a boy, but I could never get the thought out of my head that the child was holding me prisoner to my thoughts. In rage, I killed my newborn son thinking I could escape my thoughts. It was the worst mistake I ever made. It haunts me, along with the other memories. No matter how long I live, I will never forget."

I stared at her pale face and felt grief for her.

I spoke first,

"What did the men say to you, Iawen?" I asked.

"They said it was my fault," She stood up and walked over to the balcony, "They said it was because of my appearance, my _beauty_. But beauty shouldn't drive people to do such disgusting things."

Ah, this is why she dresses so modestly, because she still thinks it was her fault.

* * *

**Latin:**

**Pulchra = Beautiful**

**AN: Once again I love your reviews, so tell me how you felt about her secret!**


	22. Verum Basium

**Elronds Circlet: Whew- your review made me very scared to upload this chapter! I am very aware of the rape situation and I have done more than enough research for this story. I'm sorry that I didn't point out everything that was AU in this story. I am a very big LOTR fan, but making this story AU was the only way to form my idea completely around this plot. SORRY I DIDNT PULL A MOFFAT AND JUST KILL HER. Also when Iawen was raped, she was much younger. So, if she did have any type of extreme fear of men, it's long gone. I purposely set this story after the shock. Once more, all of the editing will be done after I finish the story. I did not plan for this story to be huge and detailed at all, so if thats the story you're looking for, then you're in the wrong area with this one. I am planning to re write this story in the future. Thank you for your detailed reviews!**

**AU THINGS:**

**1. Elves heal faster and differently than humans, so Iawen would not need a lot of treatment.**

**2. She would have died if she was raped.**

**3. Elves don't need sleep.**

**4. As a Rivendell elf, Iawen wouldn't be as witty and sarcastic, she would be wise and would show more respect to Thranduil.**

* * *

**Verum Basium**

**XXII**

* * *

To my surprise, I didnt regret telling him. I know he would never treat me the same. He hasn't really said much on what I just shared with him, but I'm just glad he didnt leave yet.

He joined me on the balcony, and I breathed in the clean scent of the air,

"Dont pity me. Its over; it has already happened. Theres no use dwelling on the past." I said.

He tilted his head,

"I can see you have taken extra effort on not dwelling on the past." He remarked, clearly referring to the way I dress.

I glared at him,

"Don't tie the way I dress into this."

"I will. You still think its your fault, so you dress modestly. Its not a very hard concept to grasp." He said.

Silent tears started falling down my face.

I stood there looking at the railing with my head hung; trying my best to stop my crying, but they wouldn't stop.

I felt strong arms surround me. He held me to his chest as he whispered to me in Sindarin.

"I want to forget." I said choking on my tears.

"I know." He whispered softly.

He continued to whispered soothing things to me in Sindarin, I almost fell asleep right there.

"I want to forget, and to do that, I need to eliminate the things that are keeping me from walking away from the past. Hiding myself will not bring my son back." I said almost inaudibly, but Thranduil heard it.

* * *

It was the evening already; we had spent the whole day together in her chamber. Her room was now being illuminated by the moon and starlight.

"... Hiding myself won't bring back my son." I heard her say as she turned away from me.

Her fingers went behind her ears to undo the ties from her mask. I didn't know how to feel, or what to expect.

She decided to do this so quickly, and she didn't seem sure of herself. I could see her hesitating. But during life, we all must do things that we may not like that will help us in the future.

I wasn't holding her back. I knew this was best for her.

She pulled the tie on her left ear and she slowly moved to her right.

I would finally be able to see the face of the ellon I loved so dearly.

She pulled the tie on the right side. I saw the white fabric fall into her hands, she held it up and ripped it. She let go of the two pieces and let them drop to the floor.

I heard her sigh.

She whipped around to face me.

I could see everything that made her beautiful.

I could finally see her smile, her lips curving up when she smirked, her teeth when she laughed.

She was… truly beautiful.

I didn't move as I looked at her, my mouth was slightly open. I had no words to say to her, and if I tried, I wouldn't be able to.

She smiled up at me. My heart melted, I didn't think I would ever see her delicate face.

She cocked her eyebrow,

"Say something!"

I couldn't get over her beautiful smile, how she beamed up at me so easily. I was making her feel self conscious by staring at her.

"Iawen, you have such a beautiful smile. Why would you ever want to cover it up?"

She chuckled,

"Well, Im glad you like it." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

He reacted in the way I wanted him to: barely at all.

He saw beauty differently. He saw it in a way that made me appreciate him. I thought about seeing him the whole two weeks I was still healing. When I thought I was dying, I thought about how I loved him, and now I love him even more.

He had shared his love with me. I wanted to also, but I just didn't know how to say it…

"I love you." I said suddenly.

He classically raised his eyebrows,

"You weren't able to think of a better way to approach that situation?"

"I didnt want to come up with a whole speech accompanying it."

He reached out and wrapped his arm around my waist to move me closer. His thumb traced the side of my jaw down to my neck.

I got chills instantaneously.

I reached out and touched his hand that was placed on my upper neck. I embraced him without hesitation. He was warm to the touch; It sent another wave of chills up my spine.

Our faces were now inches away from each other, and without warning his lips met with mine. I moved in as he brought me closer with his arm.

It was so blissful. He was so delicate, it made me feel like I was on a cloud.

He ran his fingers through the length of my hair, and we parted from our kiss.

I realized that he had probably wanted to kiss me for a while now, and he had been respectful… in a way.


	23. Finale

**Finalé**

**XXIII**

* * *

"I love you

"_Gi melin_, Iawen"

Two months later he asked for my hand in marriage, I hesitantly agreed. Rings were exchanged, feasts were held, and in a year we still wanted to be married. My second child was born soon after. He was beautiful, the same blonde hair as his father. We named him Legolas. I spent all the time I could with him, considering all the times Thranduil had to leave on business. I loved the elves I ruled over, I loved every part of being Queen, I loved ruling with Thranduil, I loved him. I couldn't ask for anything better.

I later had a daughter, she grew out of childhood happily, but became deathly ill and died. Her name was Gemdes. She too, held the features of her father. I fought along side my husband in many wars. I was known for this throughout Middle Earth. I became recognized not just as a Queen, but as one of the first elleth that fought aside the king in war.

Later on, the Greenwood forest became Mirkwood. It was plagued with black magic. That was the day I stopped leaving the castle. The world was becoming ill; evil wasn't just hiding anymore. The beautiful world I knew had slipped through my fingers.

Years past, and my existence became questionable to the outside world. I became a myth. Just something that _might_ have happened. But instead of being known as kind and virtuous, the legend was that I was a dangerous and unforgiving Queen. I didn't mind, I knew it wasn't true.

The only thing that didn't change through the many years,was my love for Thranduil.

* * *

**I started working on the brand new love story of Thranduil and Iawen. Hopefully I will have it up soon.**

**Happy reading!**

**-Midevilrobot**


End file.
